


As you want to be treated

by Hotgitay



Category: Central Intelligence (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Calvin and bob talk





	As you want to be treated

“You’ve always been really nice to me Cal”Bob said to him 

“Treat people as you want to be treated”Bob said to him 

Calvin rested his head on Bobs shoulder “I’m glad we reconnected man”

“Yeah I’m glad we did too”Bob replies to him 

Bob gave him a kiss on his forehead 

Calvin turned to face him not expecting that display of pda from his boyfriend

Bob smiled at him “You're cute with your head on me like that”


End file.
